Inclinations and Rapports
by Apherion
Summary: Completed. An old plot is still in motion. An old agreement has been rekindled. She cowers at his very name. He grins at her pain. NejiHina 'Hyuugacest' language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but I am using a different type of storyline. Neji's 5 years older than Hinata (Neji 19, Hinata 14). There will be a time jump in this fic. Don't know how long it was last, but it won't be rushed. Hope you like.**

* * *

**Inclinations and Rapports**

**By: Apherion**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hinata whimpered slightly when she heard the doorknob to her room wobble and turn. One slightly heavy foot creaked on the floorboards and Hinata didn't need to see to know who it was coming to call at such an hour. He had, in fact, put the blindfold on her not minutes before. She shouted at him.

"I love Naruto! C-can't y-you just l-leave m-me alone?" His bitter laugh was enough for her. She didn't need to be told his opinion of her. He just wanted to break her, to make her give up being the heiress. She knew what this was about.

"You can't, you'll realize a moment too late that you cannot and even you're own house won't take you back!" This argument was old, but he had never said that before. What was he playing at?

"You're just doing this s-so y-you can b-be in the m-main house!"

"Eventually, you will comprehend." His cold, stoic manner was irking her beyond all reason. He had her hands tied behind her back for goodness' sake!

"Never, and I will always hate you!"

"One day you will love me." Neji then exited shutting the door behind himself and locking it with its only key. He smirked and walked away from the door. He would have her one way or another.

"Neji, darling, is that you?" His mother called him from the living room and he answered in a bored drawl,

"Yes, Mother."

"I've been worried about you my son; did you know that it's just two more years until young Hinata is to be wed?" The wedding, the arranged marriage, how could Neji be so forgetful? He snorted with dissatisfaction.

"Why, pray tell, are you so critical of the wedding that will partake, hm?" His mother didn't understand. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't want to understand, but ever since his father was sent to Cloud, dead, his mother has gone downhill from there. She's even considered mad by his grandparents, uncles, aunts, and even some cousins. Hm, Mother, the reason why I am displeased with the wedding arrangements are because I am not the one doing the wedding, now am I? Oh, but that will soon change. I will have her at my feet begging. She's always been weak. Always.

"No reason to concern yourself over, Mother. I have no intention on filling you in either." With that, he stormed into his bedroom with quiet fury. His mother didn't follow him, or bother him in any way.

Neji remembered everything that had happened to begin his plot, and as he grew, so did his mischievous acts that he could use to bring her closer to him. He befriended her as a child. Ignored her until she became a genin, that's when she became competition. And though she was now a chuunin, she was still as impressionable as a child. Naïve Hinata, weak and young, I will have you before I am done. He thought that as he imagined her cowering form.

This had been happening since she came to him that night, of her own free will. Six months may be little time, but she was easy to correlate with. Only, she was easier to mold then the other girls her age. He couldn't have gotten to them like her. But then again, if he knew where they lived and had the keys to their places, he could break them as well. In due course, of course, and five years ahead of those teens was an advantage he was willing to take up.

Hinata sat on her bed, tears leaking out from under her blindfold. Her wrists hurt and she wanted to sleep, but the pain was not permitting her that needy desire. She wanted nothing more than to not exist. She was tired of it. She wanted her position, but if Neji would go so far as to try and earn her love for it, she would be crazy to try and keep the position that was 'rightfully' hers. True, Neji had five years of experience ahead of her, but he seemed to know more that her father, the Head Hyuuga.

Fourteen and she had experienced something most horrible indeed. Her cousin wanted her, by any means necessary. She shivered as she recalled the incident that had instigated it all (to her at least). She dove into the memory, for at such an early hour in the morning, there was nothing that she could do with the bindings on her hands and the bandana over her eyes.

----------

Carefully, Hinata watched through her white eyes, she hoped she didn't draw his attention, even though she secretly did. Oh, Naruto-kun, if I could tell you what I really feel. She blushed and hid, noticing that she must've moved to suddenly to stir his interest. Hiding behind the wall was a good idea, she thought, regulating her rushed breaths.

"Hinata-chan," an over-excited blond cried out, starling her, and causing her to jump about a mile. She blushed and looked at her feet mumbling,

"H-h-hello…N-Naruto-k-kun." He giggled and slapped her back softly. She lifted her gaze to look at him, and her blush deepened. She felt his lips against her cheek and she giggled nervously, grinning shyly at the exuberant boy. She nearly fainted when she head Ino's croon.

"Ooh, Hinata and Naruto! What were you two doing?" And without waiting for a reply for either party, she ran for it, screaming down the streets: 'Naruto and Hinata are a couple!' Hinata could've sworn she had gained a severe sunburn all down her arms, and possibly legs too. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, sorry about that Hinata-chan, but you are really cute!" Before Hinata could properly express her feelings to him, he bolted after Ino. Hinata could breathe at last, but she couldn't help but giggle and shake her head at the way the boy acted.

"Tadaima, Mama," shouted Hinata from the doorway of the Hyuuga complex. Her mother called from the parlor for Hinata to come join her for tea. Her father would be still inside that meeting with Neji. I would like to find out about it…maybe Neji-nii-san will tell me, she thought as she slipped out of her ninja boots and into her house shoes.

While helping her mom with the sewing, they talked about various topics. Where Hinata would like to go one day, how great a kunoichi she is, and how being sweet, yet firm were just a minor dent in the things they talked about. Eventually the conversation came to boys and what Hinata had a liking for.

"Um," she started, blushing a deep shade of red before answering completely. "I like…Naruto-kun." She whispered to her sewing. Her mother gave a collected gasp.

"Not the abomination, now, surely my daughter has someone else in mind?" Hinata's mother wasn't even close to thrilled. Hinata had known a little too late that she had said too much.

"Your papa will hear about this, young lady, you will not see him again. I don't care if he gives you flowers every day!" A laugh sounded from behind Hinata's straight-back chair.

"Who gives my little ray of sun light flowers?" He said tenderly, cooing over Hinata.

"The fox child," her mother said disdainfully. As expected, Hinata's father went off on a roll.

"My daughter, _my_ ray of sun light, has been given flowers by the _kyuubi_! Never, not while I live! He's unfit for the Hyuuga line and I absolutely refuse! No tainted beast shall ever have the privilege of courting my daughter!"

"B-b-but P-papa," cried Hinata, throwing her sewing on the coffee table in front of her, "he is the sweetest! Do not take him away from me!" Her father shook his head and looked at her pityingly.

"He's already corrupted your mind. You must forget about him. He is just an absent child with no family. Leave him be, Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata had tears pouring down her almost-fourteen face. She ran from the parlor and to one of the branch houses. Neji had to be in one of them.

"Hinata-sama," he said, with the correct amount of deceitfulness he had shown everyone for the past fourteen years. She was crying more than ever.

"N-Neji-n-nii-s-san, t-t-they w-won't l-let m-me s-s-see N-N-Naruto-k-kun! T-they s-say h-he's an abomination! I-it's n-not t-true, N-Neji-n-nii-s-san!" She fell forward, clutching onto his haori. She felt an arm circle her waist. She felt his left hand grasp her face and tilt it up to his. She protested against it, but he forced her to stay still. His lips swooped down on hers, taking her in for the first time.

When he broke the kiss, he smiled as though he had won something. He had just stolen her first kiss. Hinata's mind was working frantically. Is his mom home? Where is anyone in this house? Then his cold drawl played inside her ears.

"No one's here, Hinata, we're all alone." She froze, her worst fear concluded. Her eyes widened and she let forth a broken screech. It was cut short by her getting the wind knock from her lungs by Neji slamming her against the wall. He smiled when she gave a moan in pain.

"That's a girl," she heard him whisper vaguely as his kissed her throat. Her stomach didn't seem to be settling with this new piece of information. His tongue licked her jaw-line, tracing while he nuzzle whatever bits of flesh he could reach. She gasped when she felt his hands grope her chest harder than necessary. He was toying with her and it was getting to the point where she couldn't take it any longer. She didn't want him, or any guy for that matter, trying to feel her up and take her. She pleaded with him to stop his workings, but it was as though her imploring cries fell on deaf ears.

She cried out louder, earning a hard slap across her face. She was hushed upon that contact. Her weary white irises stared fretfully at him. When did he change? When did he become someone…like this? She bit her lip, and she turned her head away from him, shutting her eyes tightly. Her chin was wrenched to look at him, but she refused to open her eyes. Frightened she may be, but she wasn't going to watch him.

"Open your eyes, Cousin," he whispered dangerously into her ear. She dared not to disobey. She saw his white, gleaming eyes, and his long brown hair flowing over bare shoulders. In the time it took her to resist him, he had removed his haori. Her eyes disobeyed her, and trailed down his body. For the first time in years, she got to see him without his shirt on. Her eyes flicked up when his hand tangled in her navy locks. He tugged, making her wince and gasp in pain.

All at once, his body had forced itself into hers. His lips had covered hers brutally and his tongue had swept in at the chance she had given him. It was uncomfortable for her to experience. In between a muscled chest and a wall, she couldn't really say what it felt like. Neji was pressing himself into her, and she couldn't overpower him. Five years younger meant that she was five years behind him in strength, not to mention courage (which she lacked most definitely).

He broke away from her, panting heavily. His eyes were glazed with lust, and she could see herself looking at him in fear for his sanity. Finding her voice, she whispered horror-stricken,

"W-what is w-wrong w-with y-you? W-why are y-you…" she lost her voice tears forming in her eyes. Neji just smirked wryly at her, pulling her into his body sickeningly pressing her body into inappropriate spots for two cousins.

"It was only a matter of time before you came to me for your problems," he said cockily. The look in his eyes was murderous though and Hinata let out a muffled squeak. He got her against the wall again, but when he forced her legs to wrap around his middle he was careful to keep from ripping her outfit. She let out a wail, but had one of his hands clap over her mouth.

"We wouldn't want to draw attention," he whispered huskily, and she felt something against her womanhood. She felt her white cheeks stain with red. His laugh sickened her and he forced his mouth on hers once again. Tears leaked out of her eyes, trying her best to block out what all he was doing. He let her go after that last kiss, telling her not to tell anyone. She didn't tell, for fear that her father and mother would think her weaker than before.

* * *

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just torture the characters. I will r****eiterate myself and say that Neji is 19 and Hinata is 14. Time jump will happen for the sake of the fact that Hinata has to be 16 for 'wedding'. To show flashbacks (I didn't mention this in the last chapter) is the **---------- **(aka 'ten dashes') this is so that the writing will not be interrupted (much to the reader's pleasure). Will not be rushed. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Inclinations and Rapports

**By: Apherion**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hinata awoke, hearing the shuffling of feet to her bedroom. The lock slid out of place and the door opened. She didn't look up hopefully; she didn't even react to it. It was Neji. It was always Neji. Always. She felt the bed sink a bit lower due to his weight being added. He didn't say anything to her when he untied her. She was confused by this; he always had some remark to say to her. The silence was broken only after Neji had untied everything. It was always before the house had waked when he came to her.

"I have to meet with your father today," he didn't sound pleased. But when was Hyuuga Neji pleased? Never. Only with her, but then she wasn't pleased. Hinata didn't look at him. She knew that Neji hadn't been caught. He was 'cleaner' than anyone could've ever thought when it came to executing a job and, or plan. She'd take it that she was both.

"Oh," she whispered, still not looking at him. Last night came back in fragments. He had her against the wall, and her shoulders were always double-jointed. He had tied her wrists and when she tried to bring her hands back around, they managed to get caught behind her. It had hurt something fierce and she knew she had bruises to prove it.

"You're bruises…?" He asked, unusually concerned.

"I'll see Sakura-chan today… She-she doesn't m-mind," Hinata whispered hesitantly. Neji got off her bed and walked to the door.

"I didn't mean for it to get out of hand," he said softly. His face did show more unease than it normally did; it wasn't lying to her…yet. Maybe he was baiting her into thinking he cared for her and that he'd never truly do something that she was ready for. She sighed when he walked away. He had, at the very least, let her keep her virginity for the time being. How long it would still be with her…she didn't know.

Neji shuffled his way down the quiet halls. Everyone was still asleep and he had a few hours to kill before having to meet up with the Head Hyuuga. Damn him, Neji thought aggressively. He had called him to a meeting like this one. He was five, and Hinata had just been born. You'd have thought that Cloud would've remembered the 'agreement' that the Hyuuga and the Satori family came to. Last night's occurrences came to him as he sat in the courtyard, staving off waves of hunger with some toast and jam; the real breakfast would be in about two hours.

----------

"N-Neji," she whimpered upon seeing him come through the door. A smiled crept onto his face, but she did not return it.

"W-what are-are y-you d-doing h-here, N-Neji?" She whispered a quail in her voice. He had frightened her, good, but that wasn't the plan now. The plan was to gain her trust again and to have her fall in love with him. It would happen; he was sure of it. He shut the door to her room and advanced on her. She didn't cry for help, but she started to cry. She always cried.

"Hello, Hinata," he said sultry, taking in the perfume she had put on for that day. It echoed her natural scent, just magnified it. He liked it more than she would know. She didn't say anything to that. She wasn't really expecting that. Though, it was almost eight days ago since he last saw her at this hour. She probably forgot that he had greeted her, but he doubted it.

He settled himself on her bed before pulling her into him, so as he could let their lips meet for what he felt an 'overdue' time. Yet, he had to wait when her father went on missions-even though he was due back early the next day, Neji would be long done before anyone would find out.

He heard Hinata let out a soft moan out of fear…ecstasy? It didn't matter, it was fine for him. In fact, she never really responded to any of his ministrations, except for the occasional 'rough-treatment'. He pushed her down onto her pillows, and straddled her waist comfortably. She whimpered and actually pleaded with him.

"D-d-don't, p-p-please d-don't, N-N-Neji…p-please," she looked at him with her white eyes and he realized what she meant. She thought he was actually going to strip her of her virginity. No, not tonight at least. He wanted to wait for that.

His hands wrapped a bandana over her eyes because she hated to watch him do this. He'd never force her to watch him like that again. The time she gets to watch is when she was ready. He took her mouth once more and brought her up off the bed, to where she was doing the straddling and he was letting her feel how _good_ she made him feel. He walked the two of them to her wall, lips pressed firmly against hers.

She tried to push him away, but his caught her wrists. Using his dexterous hands, he managed to tie hers above her head, stopping her thrashings. He heard a popping sound and pulled back from her for a second. Somehow, she managed to get her hands behind her back, and to top it off; they were stuck. He chuckled darkly at this. He remembered that she was double-jointed in her shoulders, but she was stuck nonetheless in that position.

He placed his hands on her waist and forced her down onto him, while he positioned her between the wall and himself. Both still fully clothed, this didn't give him the satisfaction that he needed, but it felt good all the same. She whimpered quietly as he let his hands roam her small body…

----------

Neji awoke himself from his memory by a painful twinge from being aroused. Damn, he thought, remembering vividly of his bondage fetish. He scrutinized the area around himself and saw that everyone's chakra-excluding Hinata's-was slowed, and inactive. Good, he found himself thinking to himself as he had long since polished off the toast and jam. And the meeting wasn't until later on that morning…

Settling himself onto a chair in front of his uncle, he greeted him with the normal salutation. The tension might as well have been tangible, neither caring for the other. Both, more so on Neji's part, wished the other ill. All in all though, he waited in baited respect for his elder to speak.

"I called you in here to discuss what we had so long ago. And with a Hyuuga memory, I'm sure you remember as to what that entailed." Neji nodded inflexibly, indicating that he remembered. Crystal clear in fact, Uncle; the thought had grazed his mind enough to where he had to tighten his jaw to keep it from spouting from eager lips.

"Kumoga has contacted us once since our first meeting all of fourteen years ago. I was hoping that my nephew could deliver the second message." Neji grounded his teeth as quietly as he could. Hinata will not go to those pigs.

"I will…" he stated, not giving it full heart. His uncle however, didn't press. The only pressing the man did was pressing the scroll into Neji's hands and telling him to go.

Once outside, Neji glared at the courtyard as though it was the one to personally insult him. Not to mention that he was a jounin squad leader, but to actually think that he would go out and deliver a message to the country that had taken his own father away was proposterous. Arrogant fool, Neji thought angrily. Idiotic as well, to think I'd actually commute to Cloud just to hand over the 'wedding arrangements'. There's not going to be a wedding after this…after my plot sets. A grin swept over the handsome face of Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji-nii-san," a child wailed at the sight of him. Neji looked for the little cousin of his, as Hinata wasn't his only female cousin-she was the only one who was closest to his age. She was fifteen years younger than him, and ten years younger than his _obsession_. He did talk to the little girl before, and she, like her sister, took up on calling him by the 'brother' notation. Yet, unlike her sister, she would probably never revert to calling him just Neji.

The child had saved him the necessary look around for where she was by launching herself into his arms, latching onto him as though he were her teddy bear. He laughed, which was uncharacteristic for him to laugh as though he was a carefree child. His laughs were always cruel and mocking, except for when he was with Hinata, but she seemed to avoid him during the day now.

"Neji-nii-san!" The girl hugged him tightly, expressing her care for the man. He patted her head jovially.

"Now, now, I have business to attend to," he told her softly. "I will be back though." The girl gave him a face, a pouting, puppy-eyed face that would've worked on anyone except him. He was definitely immune to those looks…except those from Hinata.

A vision of her soft, begging eyes loomed across his mind as her tiny baby fists clutched his five year-old fingers. A sight that had actually gotten him into coming up with his ingenious plan, even before he had entered that meeting with her damned father.

"You never play with me!" She wailed as he sat her down on the courtyard ground. He smiled at her. Blue-white eyes as wide and open like Hinata's, but they didn't hold the serenity that her older sister's had. Hers were wilder and ready to fight, pugnacious if you will.

"I will, I promise. What better way to spend a whole afternoon in Konoha's gardens than with my two favorite cousins? I will be back to pick you and Hinata up, so don't worry, I always keep a promise." He winked at her and she giggled, waving him off. Oh, how naïveté was a way to be. Blissful ignorance was better than just plainly not knowing.

Ah, children and how their minds work. It's amazing she hasn't figured it out yet, Neji thought blandly to himself as he treaded across the courtyard into Konoha's streets with vendors and side-shops and busying people buzzing about.

He caught a short gaze of the blond Ino with the lazy genius Shikamaru arm-in-arm walking towards Ino's parents' shop. After walking a bit longer, his old teammate and sparring buddy Ten-Ten was caught in a wonderful tête-à-tête with Sasuke on a bench by the park… Odd, he thought to himself. First off, this was Ten-Ten he was watching, biggest tomboy of the lot of his group-next to their sponsor/sensei-and here she was kissy-face with the Uchiha boy. To add to that, he always thought she had a thing for him, Neji, and not the younger boys. Thirdly, Sasuke was the _last_ to seem to want a girlfriend, plus he didn't seem the type to respect a female as being a weapons master. The walk did become more interesting as he continued on his way-one of which nearly made him quadruple-take at the sight.

There, holding hands with one of the most notorious jounin and ex-ANBU captain was Sakura, fourteen and chuunin. Both didn't seem to mind the tiny, inexplicable looks they were being given. Well, the latter did, the former was apathetic and oblivious.

Haruno Sakura, one of the top students in examination involving smarts, but she was blossoming into her nin-jutsu just as well, or so he had heard, not having had the pleasure to go on a mission with the chick. She was also very popular amongst the boys too. Two of which were dogging her every step…but apparently they couldn't catch one dog after her it seemed.

Hatake Kakashi was staring through the glass at the display the vibrant, pink-haired girl was pointing at. If Neji had blinked, he would've missed the confirmation that the two were together. In one second, literally, his mask had been pulled down and his lips pressed against hers so fast it would've been difficult to understand how Kakashi had been standing full-upright to there positioned against Sakura so quickly. Of course ugly looks transpired at this, but shinobi law excluded both, so neither was at fault. However, Neji felt that someone almost ten years older than him, being with a girl as old as his cousin was wrong in itself. But then again, he was trying to force his cousin into looking his way and thinking that he was something to behold. _That_ was wrong in itself.

The sight of the two blew his mind nonetheless. He kept walking, but had to stop himself again, because this couple had to be impossible. There just _had_ to be some reasonable explanation for these two.

Naruto, Hinata's fixation, was seated with none other than the psycho Sand's Gaara's sister. At the moment the two were locked in an eating contest as to who could eat their order of ramen fastest. Naruto won, but Temari hadn't been too far behind him. And then Neji had to force himself away as the two started an eye-opening conversation that did not involve words, but could've at least been hidden from younger eyes. At least he could assure himself by thinking that their clothes weren't being torn off.

"This has been interesting," he said allowed as he entered the HQ of Konoha shinobi missions and interrogations. Two people smiled at him.

"How may we help you Neji-san?" Yo-yo, a distant relative of Anko's, asked him politely as she could.

"I need someone to deliver this message to the Satori family in Cloud. A genin could do it, but I'd prefer a chuunin as my uncle wishes this to get to Kumoga as soon as possible." Yo-yo looked at him quizzically.

"Why not deliver it yourself? Save you the money and our time?" Bless her very soul as she was just like Anko when it came to being strict and putting your foot down.

"Because I despise Cloud and my uncle for both were connected in my own father's death." Yo-yo's eyes glittered with the prospect of gossip. She was about as bad as Ino, even though the girl was five years younger than him, she knew who was with who, who was still a virgin, who had slept with half the town, who'd gone on what missions, who's better at sex-having had sex with more than her fair share of men. In short, Ino had lived her life and back twice and she was only fourteen, scary thought, yes, another scary thought; she was turning out to be like Genma. Fortunately though, Shika was a grounded person and would probably get Ino to keep him.

Neji just handed her the envelope and the money sum to send a letter by shinobi and walked out leaving Yo-yo high and dry.

* * *

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nor the characters. This fic will not be rushed. I'm sorry for the short chapter, but short's better than nothing I'm afraid.

* * *

**

**Inclinations and Rapports**

**By: Apherion

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Hinata stayed less than attentive during that morning after breakfast. Her mother looked at her over her own sewing. Though, the woman dropped her gaze back down to continue the art pieces on the blue linen. The clock on the wall ticked loudly. Hinata's mother's chair creaked every time it was rocked. The silence was crushing, if it was pressure that is.

Outside, Hinata could hear her little sister, Hanabi, playing childishly. She carefully placed a flower, a peculiar looking orchid, onto a page in her book that was balancing perfectly on her lap. However, her slightly relaxed posture stiffened considerably as she heard little Hanabi screech:

"Neji-nii-san!" Hanabi's wail was dulled thanks to her being outside, but Hinata flinched anyway. A time lapse and Hinata figured Neji was speaking in undertones. She froze, still holding the orchid to the page in the book with rapt awareness.

"You never play with me!" Hinata heard Hanabi's foolish words. Hinata cursed the child just then. Don't wish it! It's not something you would find appealing after you realized what was happening… **Thunk.**

"Hinata, dear?" The book had dropped to the floor as Hinata managed to catch what Neji said. In the gardens, with Neji, Hanabi will frolic with whatever catches her eye. Alone, with Neji…no one even goes to the gardens…during the day at least. Her breath caught in her throat. Tears formed in her eyes, and a burning sensation clawed at the insides of her throat. The chair creaked and the sewing was put down on the rocker.

"Hinata," the floorboards made noise as her mother inched closer. "Hinata, darling," her mother put a hand on her shoulder and two tears dripped from the tip of Hinata's nose.

"Hinata…sweetheart, answer me," her mother pleaded in desperate tones. Hinata choked and spluttered, finally gaining the oxygen she needed. Her mother sighed, but looked at her worried nonetheless.

"What's the matter, honey?" Hinata's eyes cast themselves onto the woman, and she shook her head, indicating it was nothing to be bothered with. Her mother turned around and picked up her sewing. The door slid open, and in its wake shot forth the little sister as troublesome as the next hyperactive kid.

"Hinata-onee-san, Hinata-onee-san, did you hear? Neji-nii-san is going to take us to the gardens! Did 'ya hear? Did 'ya?" The girl was overly-enthusiastic for getting to go to the gardens. Because she has no boy she must dodge the entire time, Hinata thought mercilessly.

"Well, that's generous of him. He's so busy, that Neji is." Hinata wanted to glare, but her intuition held her back. The introvert inside her told her to hold her tongue, to lie in wait. She fought back her remaining tears.

"Hinata-chan…" Her mother placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Hinata jerked away as if the touch was scalding. Hinata winced when she touched her shoulder. She needed to see Sakura, before Neji came to take them to the gardens.

"I-I'm f-fine, Mother," Hinata whispered, bending down from her chair to pick up the fallen book and almost flattened orchid. "I'm g-going to s-see S-Sakura-chan…" Hinata stood up, grasping the orchid in one hand while holding her precious flower book to her chest.

"Oh, all right dear. Would you trouble yourself in getting some things for me while you're in town? Maybe Sakura can help you if she isn't too busy. That girl is slowly becoming most like her sensei, ne?" Hinata nodded in agreement. Sakura was quite the charmer…only Ino-chan held a higher ranking amongst the men. Hinata sighed softly, and shuffled her feet down the hall to her room.

The door opened easily enough, as her hands were full. She delicately placed the coveted book onto a dresser and laid the orchid atop it. She smiled faintly at it before reaching out for her brush. She liked to brush her hair when she was agitated. It was just something she did to pass the time.

"Mmm," she hummed quietly, and spun around in a slow, gentle circle. Her pale eyes caught in their reflection and a series of less-than-graceful noises followed. It seemed to happen slowly. The brush slipped through Hinata's fingers, falling unceremoniously to the floor, where it shattered. She squeaked when her mirror reflected something besides her own reflection, and she tripped. She could feel some of the glass from the brush bury itself into her skin, causing a considerable amount of blood to fall on the wooden floor.

Her mind had been playing tricks on her again. He wasn't in the room. At least, not now at any rate. She struggled to her feet, hoping against all hope that the blood wouldn't cover every inch of the house as she left. I guess I'll have to be quick, she thought. She remembered that she had a window in her room though.

"At least…they won't know about my accident." She smiled weakly and pushed the window up. She maneuvered her way through the window and shut it, with just an inch of it open so as she could be sure to get in that way if need be.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata said desperately minutes later, staring at her friend who was on a date with her teacher. The silver haired jounin shrugged and looked apathetic to his date. Hinata saw Sakura stare hard at him and he granted her with a kiss atop her pink head.

"You'll make it up to me," he said before shooing them off to have Sakura clean and treat her wounds.

"T-thank you, Sakura-chan," Hinata sighed, almost bursting into tears.

"H-Hinata! What's the matter…? I know…Neji…but…" she looked at her friend, concerned for her welfare. Hinata looked at her woebegone.

"I-I d-don't k-know how much more I can t-take from him, S-Sakura!" She sobbed while her friend began healing her wounds.

"He-he's going to take Hanabi and me to the gardens in an hour!" Sakura stopped what she was doing and stared her in the face.

"He's doing what?" She asked in shocked horror. Hinata wailed into her hands, tears pouring again. Sakura went back to her wounds. They were healed quickly and smoothly, like before. Always just like before.

"Hinata…I…" Hinata smiled weakly at Sakura, the pink haired medic to overtake Tsunade in the hospital, and soon perhaps.

"There's nothing you can do but help me heal." Hinata turned her navy head to the side, looking out the window. A butterfly fluttered past, but it made her eyes grow even sadder. "Even though I will break again."

* * *

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No owning Naruto here. School interfered with update. Thank you for bearing with me. Neji is 19-Hinata is 14 (I know this is repetitive) Time jump will occur soon.**

**Inclinations and Rapports**

**By: Apherion**

**Chapter 4**

Neji took to himself for lunch, preferably spending time inside the village for it at the ramen hut. However, quality time wasn't quality time unless it was interrupted by some sort of nuisance-enter Uzumaki Naruto.

Not only did this boy get under his skin, he had gained Hinata's recognition without trying. But that will change, he thought demonically, and a plan arose inside his own genius of a brain.

"Iruka-sensei! Thanks for inviting me for lunch!" Iruka smiled ruefully at what the whole village deemed his 'son'. Surrogate, yes, but nonetheless. Naruto loved the spoiling. Attention-seeking loud mouth, Neji thought bitterly, slurping his ramen with just enough gusto to be polite. Damn manners as well, he thought, grimacing.

"No problem, Naruto. Couldn't have anything less for you," he smiled down at Naruto and they both ordered. Boldly thinking, Neji polished off what was suddenly becoming cold and unfulfilling. A flash of Hinata looking graceful amongst the flowers in the garden clouded his vision. He couldn't wait to take her there. He needed to atone, and it would take the remaining two years to do so. Yes, he thought, folding his hands in front of him. I cannot let her be forced into a marriage as such.

Naruto finished off his lunch as soon as it was placed right in front of him. Gone, just like that. Neji's eyes didn't widen in surprise though, the boy was known to eat quickly.

"_Almost as if someone was about to take it."_

Hinata's words echoed through his mind and he remembered the relish she had while relaying the message to him. If I can get her to talk about me like that, he thought morosely.

"Leaving already Iruka-sensei?" This is it, Neji thought, swallowing his pride, getting to his feet calm and slow. Neji paid for his meal, readying himself for the task at hand. Manipulating this boy will be all too easy, Neji thought as he guided himself into the seat before the blond.

"N-Neji-san," the boy's eyes widened and his food toppled out of his mouth, plopping back into the second bowl he had managed to order for himself before Neji had seated himself.

"Naruto," Neji inclined his head at the blond who still stared on in amazement, mouth hanging open. "It's impolite to ogle." With that, Naruto did a one-eighty and closed his mouth, not speaking.

"I wish a favor from you, as you have no endeavor to claim for it, would you mind in helping me with a little problem I'm having?" The blue eyes widened further and the ramen stayed stationary. "Of course I'm willing to pay you."

"How much?" The boy asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"You haven't even learned the favor I'm asking."

"How much?" The boy asked again, idiotically agreeing to something that Neji shouldn't even be asking of him.

"Two solo-missions' worth." Naruto's eyes widened and he licked his lips. Picking up his chopsticks, Naruto made a move for his ramen again. This is simplistic, Neji thought smiling softly.

"When do I start?" Neji smiled, but the smile didn't reach his cold eyes.

"You don't even know the conditions to which you are agreeing to." Naruto nodded and slurped his food down, finishing the bowl completely. Naruto gave him a look that prodded him forward. "I need you help in…getting to know my cousin a bit more." Naruto gave him a quizzical glance.

"Hinata…but don't you live around them, in the Hyuuga complex?" Neji bit back a snarl that held a deep family loathe for his uncle.

"But you seem to know more about her than I would." Naruto gazed at him in slight wonderment. Naïve, Neji thought. "I was hoping to give her a gift. I figured you knew exactly what kind of a gift to give her." Naruto's eyes closed and he grinned.

"I could help you find something!" The blond shouted. Neji flinched at the pitch of Naruto's almost-always annoying voice. Biting back a saucy retort, Neji just nodded, as words would fail him dismally. The blond hurriedly paid for the extra bowls of ramen that he had, not wanting to make Neji wait.

In the village, Neji was respected because of his superior jutsu abilities. Many wondered why it had to be that he not become the leader of the Hyuuga clan once Hinata and Hanabi's father was ready to step down from clan leader. It was no wonder that Naruto accepted helping Neji.

"Neji-senpai, I've known Hinata-chan a good while now," Naruto said conversationally as they walked through the village's square. "If you'd keep it a secret…I kind of like her…" Naruto whispered it as though he was seven and that the others boys would make fun of him saying, 'girls have cooties.' Neji made an attempt to keep the contempt from his voice.

"Naruto, I do not advise you to…to be an entourage for my cousin." Naruto gave him a questioning glance that told Neji quite plainly that he had no clue what 'entourage' was. "What I mean is, don't go chasing after some whim. Focus on your goals and achieve them as they come into play." He saw Naruto's eyes widen as Naruto probably knew he was going to continue speaking about the subject.

"You wouldn't fight two ninjas that aren't even attacking you while you've still got the one that is on you? No, that's almost suicide. So what I'm saying here is don't get in over your head. Keep it simple, and don't complicate her life beyond what it is." Naruto had a bewildered stare on his face, but it was shaken off as they entered a shop.

It was elaborate. Blues, yellows, and greens lined the walls as the 'girly' trimmings of flowers in bright red and extravagantly decorated pots sat on risers all around the tiny little shop. This wasn't the Yamanaka's emporium however. Neji had seen that a little too often, as he too was guilty at having a go at the blond-n-blue-eyed daughter.

The shop was terminally 'guy-proof-but-should-a-guy-get-flowers-or-whatever-is-sold-here-is-most-likely-to-have-one-pleased-girlfriend'. Naruto had disappeared from Neji's peripheral vision however. Pale white eyes glared, looking for the idiotic boy.

"Good afternoon, Neji, may I help you with something?" He nearly had a heart-attack. It _was_ the Yamanaka's shop.

"B-but when?" Neji stuttered, gesturing helplessly to the walls and flowers and such.

"Mother and Father decided to let me do the new décor for the extra things we're selling. You never did give _me_ flowers…who are you getting them for then?" Neji shook his head and tried to adjust to the dramatic change and realization. Ino was in his face now.

"Why did we break up?" She asked with lust filled eyes.

"Be-cause," he thought quickly, "you needed someone your own age. And look, you have Shikamaru." She scoffed and 'playfully' shoved him, returning to talk to Naruto. Neji ignored them, venturing through the shop. It was when he was close to the back was when he saw it.

It was almost too frilly to belong in anywhere. Its petals were a soft, periwinkle blue and looked like they were protecting something within their velvety clutches. Neji watched it carefully, feeling drawn into the pure beauty of the flower. A finger rested on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"That one's the most expensive. It took years for Mama to grow it, and _she's_ got the best thumb in all Fire Country." Without turning around to consult Naruto, Neji spoke two words.

"How much?" Ino's throat must've tightened, for when she spoke, it was barely audible.

"Two hundred and seventy-nine dollars." It was pricey; in fact, he was surprised Mrs. Yamanaka kept it around. He doubted anyone had tried to buy the flower. His hand went into his pocket and he counted out the bills. He was facing a white Ino as he handed her the money-twenty dollars extra after saying,

"I need you to hold onto it for me for a while. I'll stop by later this evening to pick it up with instructions on how to care for it." Nonplussed, Ino just nodded, speech failing her for once in her life. Her mouth hung slack-jawed. Inwardly, Neji grinned.

You were nowhere near the gem Hinata is, he thought malignantly. I bet this was a slap in the face and a nice, humiliating dose of reality.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Time jump occurs in the next chapter. Neji is 19, Hinata is 14, Hanabi is 5 (just for references' sake only) Thank you for all those who reviewed and told me to hurry and update. Your request has not fallen on deaf ears.

Inclinations and Rapports

By: Apherion

Chapter 5 

Hinata waited patiently with Hanabi. The clock ticked nearer to her impending doom and Hinata was not looking forward to what time would become for her. Sure, she thought morosely as she stared out the shoji door that was wide open, he may decide that his schedule doesn't require our attention. Maybe he'll just take us, show us around, and be on his merry way-like at night.

The shiver that ran through her went unnoticed by her sister.

"Hinata-onee-san," Hanabi wailed, looking at her sister with the fiery lavender eyes that she had inherited from her father, "where's Neji-nii-san?" A sigh let loose from Hinata. The child was such a burden. At least he'll have to wait for her to run away; the thought was bitter, filled with resentment and contempt.

It was one of those things. She didn't appreciate the way he showed up to comfort her, only to leave her hurting worse than before. She shivered deeply at her next thought, wishing it had never occurred to her. Though it was just a small part of her, she…she'd rather it was him than anyone else.

She lifted her eyes to past the window. Naruto…she thought softly, she knew that they could never be together, but wishful thinking was wonderful. She had learned too soon that his love was being a ninja, fighting with Sasuke, training constantly, learning from Iruka-sensei…becoming Hokage. Maybe I wasn't meant for him, she thought, feeling tears reach her eyes. She quickly ridded herself of the moisture, not wanting Hanabi to ask any questions. After Neji…she wanted to keep her personal life out of reach of everyone but herself.

"Ooh, ooh, look, Hinata-onee-san, Neji-nii-san is here!" Hinata lifted her gazing past the window to looking through the window. Sure enough, his long brown hair and pale eyes bore down the house. Hinata felt herself inwardly cringing from it. He was indeed on time. Punctual and knowing the worth of his words when he says he'll be somewhere at a specific time.

Don't remind me, Hinata pleaded inside her mind, and for once, thankful that their family trump card couldn't read minds as well as detect chakra flow patterns.

Hinata's navy hair swirled in the gentle breeze that floated in from the open the door. Neji was next to follow only to have Hanabi attack him upon entrance.

"Nii-san, I thought you weren't coming!" She cried, overly enthusiastic about going to the gardens, no doubt. Neji's eyes filled with light-heartedness. And though Hinata despised every inch of the human being knelt down to Hanabi's height, she found something attractive about him when he smiled. He looks almost incapable of being the one who tortures me; Hinata thought feeling overwhelmed by this…change.

"I would never abandon my cousins!" He said in mockingly hurt tone, insinuating that Hanabi ought to have known better than what she was giving him credit for. And for the briefest of seconds, Neji's eyes—once staring intently in Hanabi's—met Hinata's. A blush crept over her porcelain face and Hinata looked away. When she looked back, Neji was transfixed by Hanabi again.

Maybe…just maybe the gardens won't be as bad as I thought…

Neji held Hanabi in his arms, though she was five, and though she wasn't the lightest of children (not that she was fat, she was a healthy forty pounds, give or take). Hinata walked beside them, to Neji's right. It was his whispered request that he had made in her ear before they had set out.

To a newcomer to the village, it appeared they were a family. A husband with his wife accompanied by their daughter, who looked entirely like her mother, making a family outing of going to the beautiful Konoha gardens.

Honestly, Hinata was trying to ignore the fact that this scene of them looked like that. Hinata looked a little old for her tender age of fourteen, but she could cope with that. Hanabi did look extraordinarily like her, as they both resembled their mother. And for Neji playing part as husband and father…it fit him.

Shocked, Hinata couldn't believe that there were good qualities in the man she had once called her 'confidante'. So long ago she did discard all of his class with ease, thinking irrevocably he was not a good person. She had reason to do so, but it almost left her speechless.

I had forgotten that he was kind, she thought watching him from the corner of her eyes. I had forgotten what drew me to him to begin with… It struck her hard.

Neji then stopped, setting Hanabi down. He whispered in her ear and she started giggling. Of course, Hinata thought scathingly, Hanabi's now going to desert me. And sure enough, the little ray of sunshine sped into the gardens, leaving in her wake a couple that was taboo.

"Hinata," Neji said softly. His voice sent shivers down her spine. Didn't I have a crush on him once when I was…young? Red spots splayed across her face and she walked into the gardens to have cover from the on-looking crowd that was the town. She sat down on a bench provided there for the purpose of sitting and awing at the beautiful arrangements of flowers. Neji sat down beside her and took her hand in his. Still red-faced, Hinata looked at him.

"Hinata, I know…I know I'm the last person you like right now, but…" he trailed off, lavender eyes drifting to the flowers for inspiration on his words. Hinata sat patiently, frightened, but enduring. His unoccupied hand ran its fingers through her hair.

"No, I know I'm the one you hate the most—"

"You're not," she said quietly. He gave her a searching look. She began to stumble over her words. "N-Neji I n-never h-hated you…it w-was the only thing I could…come up with…because…well…it's w-wrong…it's j-just…I mean…the violence…the incest," she whispered the last word so low; it would've taken a miracle for Neji to hear it. He did though.

"Hinata," he said, sinuously massaging her head with the hand running its fingers through her hair. "I know it's…strange, but soon you'll know why I'm doing this." His eyes were promising her something, but Hinata couldn't know what it was.

"I told you 'one day you will love me', I don't know when you will ever be enlightened to the plan they have for you, but if you can trust me again…well…then is when I can save you. I know it's going to take everything in me to regain your trust and I have a limited amount of time to work with, but Hinata…" She was looking at him confused. She didn't understand what he was talking about. Is he insane? She thought puzzled by his words.

"Hinata, I'm forbidden to tell you anything of their plan for you, but…but they told me and I made my own plan. I was young, and wasn't able to calculate your feelings into the mixture. I saw that I would get what I wanted, and I saw that you wouldn't be trying to commit suicide—because what they have planned for you…should never befall someone like you. You should be given the freedom you deserve…" he trailed again, as if to judge whether or not he had told too much. Apparently he hadn't because Hinata was still confused.

"So what, I'm to be locked away?" He laughed and continued his ministrations on her hair.

"No, Hinata, much worse I'm afraid, but I can't say anything else on the matter." He looked to the sky, and then with Byukugan, to the flowers to find Hanabi. Upon locating her, he removed himself from the bench and walked off to retrieve Hinata's younger sibling.

Why was he being so cryptic? What did he mean he had a limited amount of time? Why would I commit suicide anyway?

Neji was back with Hanabi curled in his arms. Hinata quieted her mind's questions for later. She didn't notice that the sun was beginning to set. They had been there for a long time.

"It's time to go, Hanabi is really tired." He smiled at the little girl in his arms, and Hinata wondered if he were having the same thoughts she had earlier.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. TIME JUMP HAS OCCURED. Neji is now 21, Hinata's 16 (in other words, everyone's aged 2 years). Shorter than usual and I'm sorry, but it couldn't be helped. Thanks again for the reviews.**

**Inclinations and Rapports**

**By: Apherion

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Sixteen…I'm sixteen.

She had long awaited the number to be associated with her person. She sat up and felt her navy blue hair fall gently over her shoulders. Somehow in the night, her hair had come loose from its bedtime odangos. She stood in front of the mirror, slowly taking off the silken pajamas. As her pale skin was uncovered, an old saying darted through her mind to ruin her good thoughts on her birthday.

Sweet sixteen and never been kissed.

She grimaced, and noted the pained look on her face in the mirror. She ceased her movements, walking closer to the mirror. However, the look softened when her eyes rolled over the exquisite beauty of the flower she had been given. Periwinkle blue and chiffon-like petals began to close, covering the ornate opal at the center of every blossom that held the mouthwatering aroma of the elaborate flower; Neji's gift to her.

She sniffed it appreciatively. She had learned that the flower opened at night and closed with the morning light. It wasn't too long after she received the flower that she had realized it did this. She smiled at it, and changed into the beautiful dress her mother had given her the night before for her to wear today.

The dress was made of silk and was a deep shade of midnight blue. It was embroidered with a metallic material that Hinata had never seen before, but the patterns that the material was set in were intricate and dazzling.

"Hinata, sweetheart, are you up?" Her mother called from the courtyard of the house, and Hinata hastened to pull her long hair up into a high ponytail. Not bothering to put on her slippers, she rushed outside in the cool weather. Konoha didn't get too cold in December.

The dress flowed easily, allowing her rushed movements and the silk sent chills through her. It made the dress seem to have a duty to caress her with each movement she made. Like Neji's touches had become over the past two years. Despite the thoughts of her cousin, her heart stopped because she saw her mother and father and little Hanabi, but instead of Neji and his mother being in their company to wish her a happy birthday, two men stared down at her from their heights, much taller than hers.

"Hinata, sweetheart, this is Satori Lee and his son Satori Sokka." Hinata, still confused, bowed to both.

"Pleased to make your acquaintances," she said politely. She stood up then, and moved to her mother's side. "Mother, who are they? Never mind," Hinata said quickly, shaking her head. She turned and addressed her father.

"Where's Neji, he told me he would wish me a good day before going anywhere."

"Well, dear, Satori Sokka is going to be…well, dear, he'll be your husband in a week's time." Cold, that had nothing to do with the winter's kiss on Konoha, showered her.

"Excuse me?" Hinata's voice was too high and her eyes too wide as she turned back to her mother. Her mother looked at her concerned. Her father answered her previous question calmly.

"Neji's out in town. He asked if you were up, but you weren't, so he decided to go into the village for awhile. He didn't want to wake you." Hinata automatically looked at her father, Hiashi, feeling dizzy from the information her mind had to process so fast.

"Are you all right, Hinata?" Hinata's pale lavender eyes looked wildly around at her mother and shook her head.

"I-I think I need to lie down… Where's Neji?" Her words came out rushed, too hurried to really be distinguished. She didn't even realize that her question concerning Neji had already been answered. All she knew was that she was affianced to this Sokka guy.

"Hinata, you're not making any sense. What did you say?" Her mother spoke. The two from the Satori family seemed astonished at Hinata's behavior. Who could blame them though? What if their son was in fact marrying a delusional teenager?

"Is she all right?" Lee said, looking from mother to daughter to Hinata's father. The elder Satori's forehead creased in suspicion on his son's betrothed.

"Oh, she'll be fine; she's just not used to such exclamations on her birthday." Hiashi said dismissively. "May I show you to the drawing room, where we can speak more comfortably?" The two of the Satori family nodded, still with the same expressions on their faces, and followed Hinata's father into the house. Hinata, however, was on the verge of losing it.

"Where's Neji?" Hinata asked again. Her mother laughed gently at her daughter's lapse of memory.

"He's not here. Did you not hear your father?" Hinata's mother was still smiling patiently.

"What for…what is he doing?" Hinata sounded desperate and her head spun. "Mama, please tell me!"

"Hinata, darling, he'll be back soon, let's go into the parlor with your father and your future husband." Hinata glared uncharacteristically at her mother.

"No, I'm not going anywhere near the parlor… I need to see Neji." Hinata made it sound urgent. But realizing how terse she had said it, she added, "Neji promised to wish me a happy birthday. I want to hold him to it." Hinata's mother sighed and smiled at her daughter with enduring eyes.

"But dear, wouldn't you rather get to know…" Hinata wouldn't allow herself to get dissuaded.

"No! I want to see Neji now! Let me find where he is, please Mother…" Hinata worked the desperation into her voice tenfold and her mother gave in. Exhaling audibly, her mother nodded.

"All right, but be home as soon as you find him, ok dear? You need not deprive your fiancé the pleasure of getting to know such a sweet girl." Hinata nodded and hugged her mother. She then turned on her heel and ran into town, still barefoot and in her sparkling silk dress.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Neji's 21, Hinata's 16, Hanabi's 7.**

**Inclinations and Rapports**

**By: Apherion

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Neji just watched the years go by. Hinata had grown in more ways than one, but he hadn't made as much progress as he needed to with her. If he hadn't been too caught up in loving the lust he was so commonly wrapped up in with her, maybe she would be in love with him. His heart felt heavy and he would have lied had anyone seen, but tears sparkled precariously in his pale eyes.

He dressed quickly when he woke on Hinata's birthday. He didn't know when she would be up, as he hadn't visited her the night before due to a mission, but Hinata was usually up with the sun. However, today she was having a lie in like the rest of the house, except her father. He was due to be home soon on account he was bringing home two from the Satori family, Satori Senior and Satori Junior—Hinata's betrothed.

When he went to her room, he slid back the shoji door silently and saw her still fast asleep on the sheets. He smiled seeing her curled into a ball, her navy hair splaying over her cheek and most of her pillow. Her lips were slightly parted and she was breathing faster than someone who should've been sleeping, but he approached her sleeping form, stepping carefully towards her, and leaning into her. He brushed his lips against hers ever so slightly.

He pulled back abruptly, so as she wouldn't wake. He didn't want her to wake with him kissing her. He sighed hoping that she was too deeply asleep to have felt his lips on hers. As she slept, she clutched her pillow and sighed.

"Neji," she breathed, and he stiffened. Was she awake? Her eyes were still closed and her hand loosened its grip on the pillow. No, she's just dreaming, he reassured himself. He moved to the foot of the bed and she rolled onto her back. He thought about waking her, so he could wish her a happy birthday and give her his gift, but he wasn't sold on the idea and her sleepy words drove out the thought completely.

"Neji…I love you…"

He wouldn't have had a heart if he woke her to leave her, so he let her sleep. It's better if I leave anyways, I might end up doing something rash. Still, he didn't want to leave her, but it would be more prudent for him to go into town. He brushed her hair over the top of her pillow and kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye Hinata," he whispered as he shut the shoji door just as quiet as he had opened it.

In the courtyard of the Hyuuga House, Neji sat listening to birds whistling annoying morning songs as others from the Hyuuga family woke. The sun was rising and Hinata had yet to wake.

"Neji-nii-san," squealed the seven-year-old Hanabi, rushing up to him and hugging him.

"Hanabi-chan," her mother scolded, "don't bother your cousin so early in the morning." Neji just smiled and patted Hanabi's head.

"Don't worry, Hanabi's just fine." His aunt didn't seem too convinced, but between her grimaces, she seemed to change her mind.

"Neji," she said in her soft voice. He nodded to let her know he was listening, even though Hanabi was currently attempting to braid his hair. "I was wondering, because Hinata's…um…_friends_"—she emphasized the word so he would catch on, and he did—"are going to be here soon, I was hoping rather, that you'd watch after Hanabi for me." Neji nodded again to confirm that he would do so.

"But, would you mind me taking Hanabi into town rather than staying here? I've got something I need to do and I'll wish Hinata a happy birthday when I get back." Neji watched his aunt carefully. Hanabi wasn't even listening to the conversation, too engrossed with braiding his hair to notice anything.

"Uh…you know Neji; I think that is a wonderful idea. I'd rather not have Hanabi here. You know how kids are," she laughed uneasily and Neji just kept a straight-face. You don't want her here because you don't want her to know what's going to happen to her in nine years or you don't want little Hanabi to tell the truth about how you feel about this whole 'arranged marriage' bullshit, or both.

"All done," proclaimed the smaller, livelier version of Hinata. Neji felt his hair, surprised that it was actually braided and not knotted. Remembering all too well that he was the one she had practiced on. I think that's why Hinata didn't let her hair grow out until recently. My head still hurts from having to comb out those knots. Hanabi then hopped down to smile toothily up at him.

"C'mon Hanabi-chan," Neji said, standing and smiling down at her.

"Oh," squealed Hanabi, "where are we going Neji-nii-san?"

"Into town, little one, I have some errands to run." He laughed to watch her face fall. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered so her mother wouldn't hear.

"If you're good, I'll get you some ice cream, but don't tell your okaa-san or she'll have my head." Hanabi giggled and squealed at the same time.

"Neji-nii-san…I'll race you into town!" She said and started sprinting with her acquired chakra coursing through her feet. Neji ran to catch up with her, only to allow her to win in the end, which Hanabi took the opportunity to gloat.

An hour later, Neji was finished with his errands and he and Hanabi were sitting down, enjoying ice cream at nine o'clock in the morning when a streak of navy and periwinkle blue rushed by, only to hurdle to a stop. He was in front of her almost at the exact moment she had stopped, so when she toppled over, she crashed into him instead of the ground. He had guessed it was Hinata, and his accusation had been proven correct.

There they were in the street and he had Hinata almost passed out on top of him. He sensed Hanabi had followed him when he moved from the table and he could see another set of pale lavender eyes.

"Hinata-nee-san," Hanabi said concernedly. Hinata was panting, trying to regain her breath. She tried to speak, but Neji put his hand over her mouth so she could focus on catching her breath. Hanabi wasn't able to see him do this either.

"She's fine, Hanabi-chan, she's just having a hard time breathing." After saying this, he removed his hand. Hinata was lying on him, but he needed to sit her up so she could breathe. Gradually moving into a sitting position, he arranged her into a becoming posture for a lady while sitting. Her eyes were half-open until he touched her cheek. She suddenly became aware of where she was. Her chest was heaving as she took in breaths like it was going out of style.

"Neji," Hinata gasped as if she had been underwater for a long time, breathing as if she had been deprived of air for an hour. "I have…been…looking…for you…everywhere." She flung her arms around his neck and started sobbing. His eyes widened, unsure of how to console her in public. He lightly patted her back, but she still cried.

"Hinata…" he said, whispering in her ear. "Hanabi…Konoha…" Hinata pulled away as if he had burned her. She wiped furiously at her eyes to decrease the flow of tears.

"Hanabi, are you ready to go home?" Neji asked his younger cousin, adverting his gaze from Hinata for the moment. He stood up, unease filling his mind.

"Is Hinata-nee-san coming too?" Hanabi asked, watching with Hinata childish eyes. He watched her too, fearing that she was unwell because her breathing had yet to return to normal. Neji laughed belatedly, turning back towards the seven-year-old, and picked up her up as though she was a doll.

"No, she's getting your okaa-san a surprise gift; do you know what a surprise is?" Hanabi shook her head.

"Tell, tell," squealed the young girl. Neji smiled at Hanabi.

"Well, a surprise is when you don't expect something to happen and when it does happen it's called a surprise." Hanabi nodded, clarifying she understood.

"So, Okaa-san doesn't expect a gift and when she gets it she'll be surprised?" Hanabi looked at Neji, whom she had deemed her older brother at a very young age.

"Yes, but remember, you can't tell your okaa-san about it, or it won't be a surprise." Neji made a serious face at his little cousin and she nodded, mimicking his seriousness well.

"I promise not to tell, Neji-nii-san." Hanabi smiled at him, as though she was upholding honor by doing this. And she was depending on how it was seen. Hanabi always followed Neji's instruction after all.

"All right, do you want to race again? I think I can beat you this time," Neji said mischievously. He needed a way to distract Hanabi from Hinata.

"You're on!" And Hanabi rocketed out of the street, down the road, and towards the Hyuuga complex.

"Hinata, meet me at the bridge. Don't come home. We need to talk." Hinata, tears still in her eyes, nodded. Neji hugged her briefly before chasing after Hanabi, who had—yet again—beaten him.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Neji's 21, Hinata's 16, Hanabi's 7.**

**Inclinations and Rapports**

**By: Apherion**

**Chapter 8**

"Okaa-san, we're back!" Hanabi yelled exuberantly. Neji eyed his cousin as her mother picked her up.

"I see that, Hanabi-chan. Oh, Neji," she looked at him. "Did Hinata find you?" Hanabi looked at him, asking silently whether or not she should inform her mother. Neji shook his head a fraction of an inch, and Hanabi did nothing.

"No, Hinata did not find me or Hanabi in town." He watched Hanabi stay quiet because she never wanted to disappoint her 'nii-san'. He loved his influence over his youngest cousin.

"Yeah," Hanabi chimed in perfectly, "I haven't seen Hinata-onee-san since yesterday night, when she went to bed!" Her cute voice distracted her mother for a moment. Neji even had to stop himself from smirking because Hanabi's speech paused in-between each word after she said 'night', as though she was attempting to speak something by memory, but couldn't recall the words clearly enough.

"I wish I knew where Hinata was, she has guests over, as she very well knows. It's been almost fifteen minutes." Hinata's mother was complaining like usual over her obsessions—punctuality and good manners. Neji looked from Hanabi to her mother. "And I can't possibly go looking for her because I have to watch over the cooks and…things…" Hinata and Hanabi's mother looked agitatedly behind her, as if she could see something catching on fire already.

"I would gladly find Hinata for you," Neji offered. He was received well.

"Oh, Neji, thank you…" she paused as if she wanted to say something else but then, "thank you." She finished with an exaggerated sigh. "C'mon, Hanabi-chan," her mother said, smiling down at the miniature Hinata, gently edging her to come with her. Neji waved and Hanabi, winked, and flew off in the direction of town.

As soon as he was out of sight of the Hyuuga mansion, he continued sprinting, changing his path to head towards the bridge. Just as he knew, the bridge was empty except for one figure in a sparkling blue dress, leaning against the railing of it. As he drew nearer, now strolling easily towards the bridge, the figure's blue hair whipped her face as she looked up from the water. Her pale eyes landed on him and, without waiting for him to get any closer, she ran into him, sobbing loudly on him.

His arms closed around her as he attempted to walk the two of them back onto the bridge. She sniffled as he set her on the railing so they'd be at eye-level with each other.

"You know," he didn't ask. She nodded, bleary-eyed. He let out a slow whistle, taking her hands into his.

"He…Neji…he's nothing…" she whimpered, looking at him desperately. The look was almost unsettling coming from the girl who still didn't know if she would actually care about him, and for the look to be directed at him…

"Hinata," he whispered, putting his forehead against hers, staring into her watery, lavender eyes as she stared into his. "I'm sorry." She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"He's nothing…nothing…like…like…" she trailed away, eyes opening to look into his. Another unsettling look. "He's nothing like you…" Her face flushed, but her eyes stayed on his, making him feel almost uncomfortable. Uncomfortable because they were in public, uncomfortable because he was too close to her, but emphasizing _almost_ as he liked his advantage over her.

Without care of who might've been watching (even though no bystanders in _hearing_ distance, let alone seeing), Neji's hands pulled Hinata into him tightly, lips hot on hers, gripping her hair. He heard her yelp and pulled back slightly, letting go of her hair, only to grab her backside. Hinata flinched against the rapid touch.

"Hinata," he whispered against her throat, earning a slight whimper from her, feeling the chills passing over her body. He released her completely and backed away from her to the other side of the railing.

"Neji…?" She was unaccustomed to him not acting on his carnal pleasure, something he almost _always_ did. He just shook his head, not looking at her. "Neji!" She demanded, and he looked at her, his eyes unsettling her this time.

"What is it?" She asked, watching him warily, scared. Her tears overflowed her eyes, spilling quietly onto her already stained cheeks. Neji paused, weighing his thoughts carefully before speaking them.

"Hinata…I want to know everything. Until I know how you feel for me, for us," he amended quickly, "I cannot do anything." He saw Hinata bit her cheek as the tears rolled down her face.

"You said, while you were still asleep, you said you loved me." Her eyes, which had been staring down at her feet, snapped up to look fretfully at him.

"I…" she said, recalling her dream she knew she had been having.

"I kissed you after you'd said that…" he confessed to her, looking up at her from underneath his eyelashes, and she continued to watch him with fear-filled eyes.

"I…I felt you kiss me…but I thought…my dream…" her face began to redden again. He grinned gently.

"Hinata…do you really…?" She caught on to the question he was asking without saying all of the words. She hopped from the railing onto the bridge. She slowly approached him, reaching out with her hands and entwining their hands together.

"I…" she was blushing deep scarlet now, her eyes closing just slightly. She pulled him down to her level as she stood on her toes, and formed her lips softly against his.

Shocked, Neji did nothing except let Hinata carry on the kiss. She pulled back only after two seconds, removing her hands from his. Her eyes were still watering, but hurt layered her lilac white eyes.

"…Neji…" she choked, tears flowing more quickly than ever before. He could've sworn he heard her heartbreak from his unintentional rejection. His arms wrapped around her torso, enveloping her in his warmth. He avoided kissing her forehead, and pressed his lips firmly against her supple ones, somehow unaffected from all the bruising they had to endure.

"I love you too, Hinata," he whispered, taking hold of her hands like she had done not seconds before. "Please, don't ever forget that." She took her hands from his once more and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into him. She whispered his name brokenly and he petted her consolingly. I won't let the take you away, he thought, kissing the top of her head, still stroking her hair lovingly. I don't want to see you cry anymore.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the storyline. Neji's 21, Hinata's 16. NOTE-PLEASE READ!! Each time there's a long bar before the paragraph, there's been a POV change. Hoping to appeal more to the maturity rating soon. Thank you my reviewers and readers, please accept my sincerest apologies for how long I've let this go without being updated.**

**Inclinations and Rapports**

**By: Apherion**

**Chapter 9**

When they returned home, Hinata noticed her mother hadn't an inkling of what had happened between them. At least I have no contusions or aspiring bruises, I thought, looking at Mother holding down a protesting Hanabi. Mother was braiding and making Hanabi's wild stature more girlish.

"Mama, stop!" She cried, trying to wriggle free from her mother. Their mother only laughed and continued to attack Hanabi's already transformed form.

"Hanabi-chan," Neji's voice glistened sweetly, like that sugary cotton candy. "You know you shouldn't struggle," and he winked at her. Hanabi's white eyes glared at Hinata though.

"Don't say a word," she said. Hinata was trying not to laugh, and was doing a very poor job at concealing it.

"Hinata, sweetheart, would you mind going into the parlor and speaking with your father?" Stubbornly wanting to say 'no' she replied,

"All right," her dejection flowed through two easily said words.

"Neji," Hinata heard her mother call her shadow down. "Could you help me with Hanabi, I want this wild child presentable for our guests." Her hope that he could stay with her dashed away because she knew he'd do it for Mother.

"Yes ma'am, I'd be glad to help you with Hanabi-chan." Hinata could hear the grin in his voice as she left the room to walk into the parlor.

"Hinata," her father said, beckoning her into the room. "Please sit down so we all can have a chat." The Satori twosome hadn't left, in fact, her 'fiancé' to be had stood up and was willing to escort her to her chair.

"Thanks, Sokka, but I can manage," she bit out coldly. She sat down in her chair and watched her father, Sokka, and Satori-san sitting in their respectable seats watching her. She couldn't take the silence, and wanting to come up with a way to get out of there, she stood, cutting off her father's attempt to make conversation about wedding plans, no doubt.

"I'm…due for a meeting with the Hokage Father," she said stiffly, looking at the door and no one else. She started walking for the door, but paused before leaving, "if you wished to discuss marriage arrangements, do so without me—as you've already decided whom I should love." And she left her cutting words to befall her now speechless father.

Outside the parlor room, she broke into a run, away from her mother and Neji, and away from the expectations laid upon her from the 'marriage'. Away from everything. She needed an escape, a way to leave everything behind.

* * *

"Neji," Hinata's father burst into the room with Hanabi, Mrs. Hyuuga, and Neji. Neji looked up from tickling his little cousin and stared seriously at his uncle.

"What is it?" Noting the urgency in his uncle's voice, Neji watched him expectantly.

"It's Hinata, and I'm not sure she was telling the truth. She just up and left us in the parlor, saying she needed to see the Hokage, but I know the Hokage wasn't seeing anyone today." Hinata's father spoke this very quickly, Neji almost didn't understand him.

"Why not have Sokka-san go retrieve her then?" Neji asked perplexed at Hiashi's audacity to ask him something that was to be the 'husband's' job.

"She left because of him—and I did send him, but I think you're the only one who can find her." Hinata's father had a wan expression. Neji nodded, he didn't know how he felt about the situation. He continued a steady, unhurried pace until he reached the doors of the Hyuuga complex. Once there, he bolted from the mansion, worried for Hinata's safety. Please don't let anything happen to her, he thought as he sprinted to find his love.

* * *

Sokka ran after the navy-haired sixteen year-old. She was by far the most beautiful girl he had seen in his eighteen years, and he wasn't about to let her try and back out from the arrangement. After all, Hyuugas were smart, and he, after all, was good looking and powerful. To say very little, arrogance poured off him like a contagious disease.

There had been many rapes in his hometown, and little did his parents know, he was behind them. He remembered each one with gruesome pleasure. Kaori Takashi, the green-eyed vixen with flowing red hair, just passing through Cloud, originated in Rock. She was the one who'd screamed the longest, had struggled the hardest, and bled the most when he desired her virginity. But Natasha Hiroshi was the easiest to break, and she was from Cloud itself. Her eyes went dead after fifteen minutes.

"I'll find you, little girl," he muttered to himself as he followed her trail, licking his lips. He had the cadaverous form of a vampire accompanied with the skill of lithe movements. A glaring demon lit his eyes as he searched the city that was steadily falling into night.

* * *

Hinata ran, not stopping until she reached the outskirts of Konoha. She knew she couldn't go to any of her friends' houses because she would be an easy target. It would only take her father a few minutes to realize that she was not intending to see the Hokage. That did not give her a good head-start on running away.

Leaning against a cherry-blossom tree, she took in scanty breaths that verged on hyperventilation. At least she hadn't forgotten how to breathe, and she had once known the feeling. To feel as though you'd never breathe again sent your mind into a panic and Hinata had not liked the feeling. I'm so tired, she thought, having run so much in such a short space of time.

"Hello Hinata," the cool voice sent shivers coursing through her and her head snapped up to see the speaker. Sokka.

"Please," she started begging, still leaning heavily on the tree. "Please don't take me to my family!" She saw the way he was eyeing her and she recognized it all too well. She almost saw Neji's hunger in his eyes, but this hunger was unruly, not controlled like Neji's.

He had her pinned to the tree in seconds. Hinata pushed at him, trying to fend him off, but it was in vain. He laughed maliciously, and more shivers trickled uncomfortably down her back. His hands were like a vice on her wrists, clutching them to the tree, immobile. She cried out in pain from the force he was exerting on her.

"You can scream all you want, Hinata, but you will become submissive eventually." His dark laughter frightened her. Please, Neji…please find me, she mentally begged. She cried out again when she felt Sokka bite her skin. Her stomach felt twisted when she felt him lift her feet from the ground. She felt sick when she felt his hand release her left wrist and slide snake-like up her dress. She started to beat him with her left fist.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, thrashing against him to attempt to get him off her. He laughed harder, while touching her intimately. She stiffened when he stroked her, her stomach flipping upside down. She kicked at him, flailing like mad, trying to stop him. He did, glaring at her, all traces of humor gone, and broke her right wrist with a sickening crunch.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Neji's 21, Hinata's 16. **

**Inclinations and Rapports**

**By: Apherion **

**Chapter 10**

The scream was deafening. She had never once had a fracture, and now…she was weakened. Sokka's face lit up with glee, watching her squirm, trying to nurse the broken wrist. But before he could do anything else, he was wrenched from Hinata and tackled to the ground. Hinata, suspended against the tree by Sokka, crumpled in a heap on the grassy floor.

Hinata's blue hair curtained her face as she sat up shakily on her good arm, but settled away from her cheeks as her overflowing eyes looked around to see who pinned Sokka to the ground. She wanted to cry out, but bit her tongue so not to distract him.

Neji had Sokka on the ground, forearm against Sokka's throat, his other hand holding a death grip on Sokka's wrist. Both were panting and both had clear enmity radiating from their auras. Sokka tried to speak, tried to move, but Neji would further still jam his arm against Sokka's neck, threatening to break Sokka's windpipe.

"Don't…you…dare…touch…Hinata…again." Neji's voice was strained from the exertion he was undergoing, but as he spoke, he made a point to press his arm into the perpetrator's neck even more. Sokka was beginning to gasp for air. Sakura's voice spoke to her through the panic of the night, 'The brain cannot live without oxygen for more than seven minutes, after which, you die.'

Neji had his knee dug into Sokka's stomach, forcing more breath out of him. Sokka's eyes started to roll before they shut and all struggling ceased from the body underneath Neji. Neji removed himself from Sokka, and Sokka did not move.

"Neji," Hinata spoke hesitantly as he turned towards her. He embraced her tightly.

"He's not dead Hinata, just unconscious." Neji kissed her neck gently. Hinata held him against her with her good arm, her wrist still throbbing like mad.

"We need to get back," she spoke hurriedly now that she knew Neji was all right. "I…I don't want him…to…" she trailed away, bursting into tears like she had done earlier that day.

"No worries, Hinata-chan," and kissed her lips. She kept her eyes closed for a moment savoring his lips on hers. Neji helped her to her feet, but Hinata could barely support her own weight. The events from the night left her shaky and unstable.

"Neji…I don't know if I can walk." Her voice trembled, though she knew he wouldn't harm her, she was still afraid to say anything to upset him. The glare Neji had on his face was not for her.

"Maybe I _should_ kill him," Neji breathed angrily, turning away from Hinata and staring at Sokka's unconscious form lying on the ground. Hinata grabbed his arm with her good hand.

"No," she choked out, "don't. Papa will want to know why he is dead and so will Satori-san." Neji's growl frightened her and she flinched when the sound ripped from his throat.

"We'll tell them he tried to rape you! I don't want him to come anywhere close to you," his voice was soft when he said it, as though it was an internal fear he hoped he'd never have to endure. He turned back to her and caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Hinata." Tears fell from her eyes, and his lips brushed them away. When Neji tried to touch her right hand Hinata whimpered loudly. Neji pulled back from kissing her to look at her hand. Blood trickled from her wrist where a bone had penetrated the skin.

"Neji…he…" she trailed away, knowing he'd figure out who had broken it.

"I will kill him." Neji's menacing voice was raw and hard. He moved to go after Sokka's unconscious form.

"Don't, Neji please, don't!" Hinata cried, grabbing his arm with her left hand. "I don't want them to take you away from me, so please…don't kill him." Neji looked as though he was exercising all of his patience for Hinata. He inhaled deeply before sighing and taking Hinata into his arms.

"Hinata, if he…touches you again…" Neji's voice trailed off, strained.

"Neji, he _will_ touch me again. He's who I'm to marry—you _know_ that!" Hinata's eyes were watering. I don't want to marry him, she thought, looking at Neji. "I want to marry you…" she whispered to him, and his lips molded against hers softly.

"Father!" Hinata yelled, rushing over to her father's side. When the Hyuuga clan leader went to embrace his daughter though, Hinata stopped him.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Hiashi looked at his daughter fretful. She looked up at him, and then Neji came through the door with Sokka on his back.

"My god, my son, what have you done to my son?" Satori Senior stormed, looking from Neji's face to his unconscious son's.

"Your son…" Neji started, breathing deeply, "Broke…Hinata's…wrist. The bone's…cutting through…the skin. See…for…yourself," he groaned, sliding Sokka off his frame. Hiashi, alarmed, looked down at Hinata and looked at her left wrist.

"It's not broken, you twit!"

"Wrong hand," Neji said condescendingly. "It's her right wrist." Sure enough, the bone had indeed penetrated the skin, blood dripping onto the hardwood.

"How do we know that you didn't break it, Neji?" Hiashi's suspicious voice questioned his nephew.

"Because I had to pull Sokka off her to keep him from raping her," Neji's voice was dark, controlled.

"Rape…?" Both Hiashi and Satori Lee looked at one another.

"How dare you call my son a rapist," Lee said, shaking with suppressed fury. Neji's menacing glare flickered to the elder Satori.

"I dare because I _saw_ him reaching up her dress, because I heard Hinata's screams." The malice in Neji's voice was not disguised whatsoever and Lee had to look away from Neji in order to compose himself.

"You saw this Neji?" Hinata's mother beat Hiashi to say this.

"Yes," monotone and sinister. Hinata's mother covered her mouth with her hands and rushed to her daughter's side, gripping Hinata's shoulders.

"Is it true Hinata, darling?" Her mother was almost in tears, fearing for her daughter. Hinata could only nod weakly. Hinata's mother almost fainted at the confirmation of her daughter's word. Hiashi was livid.

"Satori, your son…well, there are no words to explain my vehemence," despite what his words said, Hiashi's tone never trembled one octave from the calm voice he had used only an hour before in the parlor. Only on his face could his anger been seen seeping through his eyes. Lee did not speak, still astonished about the news.

"Leave now, and the marriage can be proclaimed 'unsuited for Hinata's needs'. No need to embarrass your family further by informing them the _true_ reason for canceling it." Satori only nodded and picked his son up from the floor. "And be sure to keep him from Konoha. I would hate for you and your wife to have no heir to carry on the family name." Understanding fully, Satori Lee left the Hyuuga complex with Sokka on his back with the speed of someone half his age.

"Hinata, sweetheart, I'm sorry for the ordeal I have put you through on your birthday," Hiashi apologized to his daughter. "We need to get a medic to look after your wrist." Hinata, who had biting the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out from the pain, nodded slowly.

"If you'd want it, uncle, I will take her to Sakura." Neji's offer was accepted.

"Be safe," was all Neji had to be told before he took Hinata from the mansion.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Neji's 21, Hinata's 16.**

**Inclinations and Rapports**

**By: Apherion**

**Chapter 11**

Neji and Hinata were at Sakura's house within minutes of leaving their secluded quarters. Neji rapped on the door with his knuckles and heard someone stumbling to get to the door. Hinata smiled up at him just before the door opened and when it did, both Neji and Hinata had to restrain themselves from staring.

"Um…Sakura, it's for you…" Kakashi smiled weakly at them, topless. Sakura pushed past him and looked at Neji and Hinata standing in her doorway.

"Hinata…what's…oh my, come in, come in," she said hurriedly, unabashed that they had seemed to have caught her at a bad time. Sakura lead them into the living room where Neji gingerly sat on the couch. Hinata giggled, despite the twinges of pain emitting from her wrist.

It took Sakura a total of two minutes to put the bone back underneath the skin, heal the facture, and seal the wound.

"You are a pro," Neji commented, quite amazed at the young kunoichi's abilities.

"Thank you," she said frostily. "Hinata, what happened?" Sakura was looking at Hinata with more concern. Hinata said nothing for a moment, choosing to sit down beside Neji.

"Did he hurt you?" Sakura asked, nodding in Neji's direction. Hinata's face turned to shock.

"God no!" She said in slight anguish. "No…it was the man who I was supposed to marry. He…" she broke off, still unable to speak about it. Neji always had gotten that close to her, but she knew him. Sokka however, she didn't know if he'd have been gentle or only self-gratifying.

"Tried to rape her," Neji finished for Hinata. Sakura's eyes watched as Neji's left hand entwine with Hinata's right, stroking it with his thumb, calming her in a subtle fashion. Sakura sat down in another chair, with her own shocked expression.

"Oh Hinata…" Sakura's gazed softened on her friend. "I'm so sorry." Hinata smiled weakly at Sakura.

"It's all right, you couldn't have helped me. I'm just glad that Neji wasn't too far behind him in finding me." Kakashi had reentered the room with a shirt over his chest, laying a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"What do you mean 'finding me'? You didn't get lost did you?" Sakura was worried, watching with wide eyes, only getting half the story. There were so many gaps because Neji was being the exact opposite of the Neji that Hinata had spoken of to her about. Neji was caressing her gently, cooing to her to calm her fears. It was as though Neji had Kakashi's characteristics when it came to romancing.

"Well, you see…I sort of…ran away earlier tonight." Hinata smiled sheepishly, but Sakura now had heard enough. Throwing her hands up, forcing Kakashi away from her, Sakura stood.

"Hyuuga Hinata, if you do not tell me the whole story of what happened on your sixteenth birthday I will not let you leave until I've gotten it." Sakura's threats were never anything bad, but if prompted carried the proclivity of violence.

"All right Sakura, don't go locking the doors just yet." Hinata couldn't help but smile when she answered her friend. "Right…the whole story, well I woke up today, sixteen and found out I was betrothed to someone that I had never met before…" Hinata trailed, trying to figure out how to word the day's transactions.

"Well, I wanted to see Neji, but he had gone into town so I went to find him," and Hinata dove into the whole story of how she told Neji about Sokka, how she knew that she was in love with Neji, how she couldn't bear to marry Sokka, how Sokka had tried to hurt her, how Neji had saved her, and how her father released her from marrying Sokka. When the story was finished, Hinata had Kakashi sitting down in Sakura's chair while Sakura was on the floor with an almost awed expression on her face. Kakashi whistled at what she'd been through.

"What do you plan on doing?" Kakashi was the one to speak, Sakura still too enthralled by the information. "I know Sakura and I are allowed, but are you two?" He did state a fair point. Divisive one would go far enough to say for how Neji's and Hinata' relationship would be put.

"I have no idea," Neji spoke. "I don't want to give her up, but…I don't see how I can keep from having to." It was true. How could they be allowed to stay together? It was forbidden, taboo for them to stay in such a relationship.

"You can always try, Hinata," Sakura said directly to the navy-headed woman. "Maybe they'll allow you to marry him. Keep a quiet ceremony with only intimate friends and family there, and when in public never let on that the two of you are…a couple…" Sakura's thoughts being spoken aloud eased the pain settling on Hinata's chest for a moment. Sakura did have a fair point after all.

"But Father won't…he'll disown me…" Hinata said, bowing her head. Her navy locks fell to cover her face, blocking her view of the room and the room a view of her face.

"He's your father, and he'll love you no matter what your decision." Kakashi's statement was like splashing water on her face, and Hinata looked up at him.

"D-do you really think so?" She asked, eyes wide, fear written so explicitly on her face. Neji pulled her closer noticing how frightened she was.

"I'm sure, Sakura's parents understood…" he trailed away looking at the one he vowed to protect, like Neji had vowed. Sakura walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Hinata then stood, walking over to Sakura and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Sakura, for always being there for me," Hinata whispered, her tears were in her voice. When they broke apart, Neji was there for her. She glued onto him and he nodded to the couple.

"Thank you," he said respectably. Neji then guided Hinata outside of the house, holding her to his side. Hinata looked up at him, arms wrapped around his waist. Her tears were falling from her eyes now.

"Neji…what if…" she didn't finish, unable to. Neji just gazed down at her. He didn't say anything, jaw set. Hinata returned her eyes to the ground. She tried again.

"Neji I…I don't think I can live without you." Hinata's words were striking. She could feel his eyes staring at her. They kept walking in silence, nearing the Hyuuga complex. At the gates, Neji stopped them.

"Hinata, whatever happens," he paused, thinking of words to say. "If he…doesn't…" he trailed again, thinking. He caressed her face gently, and cupped her cheek. He then pressed his lips against hers, and she kissed him back.

"If you're father doesn't approve…we'll…runaway." He looked at her, taking her in, his steady gaze meaningful.

"I love you," Hinata whispered, and he ran his hand through her hair and kissed her cheek.

"I know," and he embraced her tightly.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Inclinations and Rapports**

**By: Apherion**

**(A/N: Sorry for procrastinating!)**

**Chapter 12**

They entered the Hyuuga Mansion, seeing four pairs of eyes on them. Hiashi, Neji's mother, Hinata's mother, Hanabi, they had all stayed up to wait for them to come back. Hanabi shouldn't have been allowed to stay awake. Neji internally cursed Hinata's mother for being so rash with the child's sleep.

Silence was piercing, and no one was breaking it. All of the eyes had noticed indefinitely Neji's hold on the heiress. Still, no one dared to speak. None were bold enough, except Hanabi—too young to understand the tension and when it was best to hold her tongue.

"So does this mean that nii-san and nee-san are together?" Her curious voice did not totally alleviate the atmosphere's tension. It did not register to her, her young my polluted by knowing Neji's fondness for her sister. Hiashi's eyes widened and looked down at Hanabi.

"Dear," Neji's mother said, not to Neji, but to Hanabi. "Is that what you think?" Hanabi looked at her aunt and smiled toothily. She was too young to know she shouldn't speak.

"Of course, Auntie! Nii-san and nee-san should be together!" Hinata heard Neji's sharp intake of breath. Hanabi you fool, Hinata thought with a tinge of anger.

"Hush, Hanabi, off to bed with your sleepy head," her mother quieted her, but Hanabi would not be silenced.

"But they should be! They love each other!" The adults' eyes were on them now, bearing down on them. Hinata was close to burying her head into Neji and start crying, but she stood strong.

"Is this true?" Hiashi asked, his lips pursed together. Neji only nodded, looking away from the faces to pull Hinata into him as though they weren't there. Neji was almost too tense, holding onto Hinata as if, at any second now, they were to be ripped apart.

"Let her go this instant! Hanabi, bed!" Hanabi and Hinata's mother was not one who normally raised her voice, but it now was several octaves higher. It was as though she didn't want her younger daughter to become twisted by the perverse situation at hand. Hanabi did nothing to acknowledge she heard her mother. Hinata let herself be pulled closer into Neji, discreetly wrapping her hands into his shirt to help her fight off tears and rash words.

"I will not release her until she says she wishes to be let go of. She isn't complaining, and she would tell me if I was hurting her. She's always told me when she was hurt. She came to me for comfort when she thought love was lost, Uncle. I gave her the ability to love again." Hiashi's voice roared over them.

"You will _not_ touch Hinata or Hanabi! You are banished from here, Neji! You…are no longer…family," he said between clenched teeth. Neji shrugged stiffly—fazed but not at all intimidated.

"Fine by me, but whether or not I touch her is for her to decide, not you. Furthermore, if I am no longer family, then we are no longer cousins, therefore enabling us to have a relationship." Hiashi's frustrated growl of anger did nothing to sway Neji from his cool, calm speech. Hinata however, quaked against her love, afraid of her father's reaction to it all. She was still wondering how she should interject, her shyness almost crippling her right now.

"Get out," Hinata's mother said darkly to Neji, cutting the words. "Get out, and never return here." Neji turned to look at his aunt.

"No," and his face was just as defiant as his word. Hinata felt as though she was being spurred into speaking.

"Mother, Father—you took away Naruto from me, I won't let you take Neji too!" Hiashi and his wife glared at their daughter and nephew, together and holding hands. Hinata didn't notice that her hands had slipped into Neji's. They were comforting her now, his thumbs brushing over the tops of her hands. She didn't realize that she longed for this touch from him. It was almost too much to ask after all she'd said.

"Hinata, darling, it is forbidden. It is not allowed," her mother tried to coax Hinata to calming down a bit, but Hinata changed personality it seemed like, allowing herself the confidence Sakura had. I've always looked up to Sakura.

"I don't care." She bit out, fighting the tears in her eyes, looking at her mother. "I _loved_ Naruto and would've gone to the ends of the Earth for him, but you decided that I wouldn't be allowed him. You forbade me my first love, my only love." Hinata didn't raise her voice, and the tears were finally allowed to flow from her eyes.

"I didn't _love_ Neji. I loved him like I should've, platonically, but…" she choked, and Neji infinitesimally shook his head to indicate the phrase 'Not now.' "I realized I _did_ love him. I had sworn I would hate him forever, but I couldn't. And then…" Hinata choked on the words.

"Then I had someone who tried to…tried to…never again. You will _never_ decide who I am to love ever again. I love Neji; Neji is the one I'll marry. Neji is the _only_ one I'll marry, and if we have to run away to another country, then so be it." And on cue, Neji pulled Hinata into his arms, and they were gone from the house.

Konoha was sleepless for the next two days, searching for the heir and the nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade said to Hiashi, as day three was drawing to a close. "They are no where to be found." Hinata's mother gasped, and cried onto her husband's shoulder.

"Are you sure? Have you checked everywhere?" Hiashi held his wife to him, internally berating himself for forcing Hinata to choose between family and love.

"Yes, we have. I'm sure…though I know you'd rather me not say, but I'm quite sure we could search for the next year and still never find them. They aren't here, Hiashi." Tsunade's words were discouraging, speaking to him like a friend. However, they held the finality that the search was over.

"Can't you go into the other countries and look for them there?" Hiashi asked, grasping at straws. Tsunade shook her head.

"We haven't jurisdiction in those areas, and searching for them would be near impossible as they could've gone into the recesses of the northern most country or beyond the waterfalls. There's no telling, Hiashi-san. You have my deepest condolences." Tsunade walked away while Hiashi's wife cried and he stood lock-jawed on the patio of his mansion.

"Dearest…" his wife sobbed as he rubbed her back consolingly. "Maybe…maybe we shouldn't have…pushed them…" Hiashi only nodded, holding tight to his wife.

Neji and Hinata stood, staring at their new home, the hidden village in the rock. Neji stared down at Hinata and brushed back her windswept hair.

"I'm sorry it came to that," he whispered, pressing his lips against hers softly, intimately. "I never thought…" he trailed off when Hinata's arms had snake around his waist, pulling him closer into her.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Neji… We…" she just let him kiss her, feeling better and worse at the same time.

They stopped at an inn, quickly renting a room. They would speak to whomever they needed to in order to earn their stay in the new village. They would get married as soon as it would be allowed. But tonight, they would treat tonight like it was their last night together.

"Neji…I don't know…" His lips covered hers gently, persuading her to lie back onto the mattress. He's being so gentle with me. She kissed him back, praying that he understood if they couldn't.

"Hinata, I'm not going to hurt you." His soft words comforted her as he kissed her hair, tugging loose the front of his jacket. Her warm hands pressed against him, gripping at his shoulders as his hand slid up her thigh, exposed by the too pretty dress that brought out the glimmer in her eyes.

Clothes became the issue in the night lit by the pale glow of a crescent moon. The light streamed in from an open window, and the scent of rain was permeating the air. The two on the bed didn't seem care if it rained in on them.

Neji let her go momentarily to pull her dress off. The silky material glided off of her, exposing the girl's pale form. She glowed for him tonight. He took off the remainder of his clothes, kissing her neck, hearing the moans from her as his finger found her entrance.

She ached into him, sighing at the gesture, the preparation. Another finger followed, mimicking the actions of sex, helping her adjust her body to the feeling. She almost cried when he stopped.

"Shh, shh," he whispered gently, kissing her forehead, loving the taste of sweat on her brow.

Warmth covered him as he entered her, tightening sporadically around him as she became acquainted with his member within her.

"Neji," she whispered. He understood, slowing pulling out to push back in. A hand was on her hip, guiding her onto him. Her hands anchored on his shoulders, clenching him to her with every move.

In, out, she could feel him moving faster. His eyes sought hers, and they met, holding onto each other, in more than a physical way. The flush on her cheeks was the exact color he wanted on her features. This moment where both of their breathing was terrible, hitching with every second, and every second was pure bliss.

And in this moment, nothing mattered except the two of them. Hinata and Neji. Neji and Hinata. It didn't matter that they had just runaway from the only home they ever had, and it didn't matter that they were cousins. All that mattered was they were together, that they had found a way.

As Hinata's eyes fluttered closed, Neji tucked her into the sheets, kissing her forehead lightly so not to wake her. He moved lithely from the bed, towards the window. The rain fell in sheets on the town, muddying the roads and, incidentally, erasing the last traces of their escape. No one from the Village Hidden in the Leaves would be able to find them now if they had pursued over the border.

He heard Hinata restlessly tossing in her sleep, and he quietly closed the shutters on the water falling from the sky. He laid down beside his beloved, lacing the fingers of one hand with hers.

"Goodnight, my beloved," he murmured into her hair, letting his own eyes close so he, too, could drift into dreams of the one in his arms.

_The End._


End file.
